


For the First Time

by haraamis



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Smut, siblingcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-05
Updated: 2011-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-14 10:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haraamis/pseuds/haraamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was there for some of her first times, others he missed, but now, the greatest of them all is to be his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GW kink meme in 2007 for the prompt "First times".
> 
> Thanks to **kedriaa** for the quick beta. ♥
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : The characters belong to their respective owners. The story is mine.

He remembers her first cry, although only vaguely, for he was barely 4 years old himself. Waiting in front of the closed doors where he was sent while his mother was giving birth, he was startled from dark reveries by the painful moans of his mother and then, suddenly, a high-pitched scream. He wasn’t very impressed with the red-faced, hairless little bundle when she was brought out.

He was placated when she smiled at him for the first time, grabbing at his finger with her chubby, little hand and holding onto it as if she’d never let go again. He was positively enamoured when her first word was “mimi”.

Pride swelled in his chest when she pulled herself up, clutching his leg, and stood on her own feet for the first time. He guarded her with fierce dedication when she took her first steps, blaming himself every time he couldn’t catch her and keep her from falling.

However, he wasn’t there to teach her how to ride a bike. He wasn’t there on her first day of school. He didn’t sweep her through the ballroom in her first dance, and it wasn’t him who stole her first kiss. He wasn’t there when for the first time, she fell in love.

His baby sister has grown up and he’s missed most of it. Never again, he’s promised himself.

So now he’s here, braced above her, her cheeks flushed a lovely pink and her lips swollen from relentless kissing. Her eyes are shining with desire, anticipation, and a hint of nervousness. They are both panting, aware of the gravity of the moment, and prolonging the sweet torment of waiting for just a few more moments.

He looks down into her face as her fists clench in his hair and draw him into a gentle kiss. Her legs wrap around his hips, and she presses upwards in encouragement, the wetness of her brushing against his skin. It breaks his resolve. Locking eyes with her, he finally pushes in, slowly, carefully. He meets resistance and pain flickers across her face. His cock throbs and he groans with the exhilarating knowledge that this time, he’s first.

He knows that hurting her is inevitable, so he does it in one quick thrust. A choked gasp escapes her and he bends down to lick away the tear that trickles from the corner of her eye. His eyes close and his muscles strain with the effort of keeping still, waiting for her to adjust. She feels so hot, so tight, so good.

Again, a tug on his hair pulls him back, and he finds her looking up at him with a watery smile. “Move, Milliardo,” she urges him on, and he nearly comes undone. He’s more skilled than that, though. Soon she’s crying out with his thrusts, and he knows it’s not from pain.

He watches her as she’s nearing the edge, enraptured, while his own body feels like it’s on fire. He pushes and she falls, the image of her as she comes firmly engraved in his mind, before he hotly spills himself inside her for the first time.


End file.
